


Seeking Support

by SalazarTipton



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Telling the Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Spencer knows it's time to tell the rest of the team about Remy. He wants them to share his happiness, but that doesn't stop the feeling in the back of his mind that all this is gonna go South fast.





	Seeking Support

**Author's Note:**

> spencer/remy has been on my mind lately and i reread all the fics on here so i had to write something! hope you like it <3 wrote it in two days without beta'ing so all mistakes are mine. it's just a one-shot, but it was fun for me to get back in touch with these two.

The team gets back from Colorado around mid afternoon. Hotch lets them all go home without finishing up their reports. He says after what they went through, they deserved to get some sleep instead. No one fights him on it. Everyone, even Hotch, are out of the BAU and headed home before three p.m., which Spencer doubts has ever happened before, but doesn’t bother thinking back to see if it has or not. 

 

Reid makes his way out of the building and starts walking towards the Metro, as he usually would, though he doesn’t take out his pass when he gets close. Instead, he settles down on a bench near a bus stop. For a second, he checks the time on his watch with a nod to himself. He pulls the book he started on the plane out of his bag and opens it. He’s read through thirty-nine pages when a motorcycle pulls up beside him. 

 

“Bonjour, cher. Y’ looking for a ride?” The rider asks him. 

 

Despite the sunglasses, Spencer knows there are crinkles around the man’s eyes to accompany his cocky expression. The man holds out a helmet to Reid with a smirk. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be wearing a helmet, Rem?” Reid asks, taking it from the man. 

 

“Y’ know me better den dat, non?” 

 

Spencer buckles the helmet and stows his back under the seat with as much fluidity as he’s capable of. He may not be a graceful person, by nature, but he’s efficient. It counts for something--especially when he’s itching to get this Cajun beauty back to his place. 

 

The ride across town to Spencer’s place is quiet between them. At the red lights, Remy leans back against his chest and holds Spencer’s hand that’s clinging to his hip. Feeling the solid weight of Remy with him and the fading bite of wind on his cheeks is grounding. He bows his head to breathe in the scent of his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

It’s not often that they both have the time to see each other. If Spencer isn’t on a case, Remy is off somewhere on his own mission. When Remy gets back, Spencer is dealing with some serial killer miles away. Living a few states apart doesn’t make things any easier on them. So, when things coordinate right, Spencer takes solace in the details of being in the same space as Remy. 

 

This visit, however, isn’t just about spending quality time together. Tomorrow, Spencer is going to tell the team about his relationship...if he can work up the nerve to do it. 

 

* * *

 

When Spencer gets in right at his usual time (no thanks to Remy), there are already a few extra files sitting in the tray on his desk. 

 

Even with the extra work, he finishes them Derek gets through half of his. It takes most of the team all day to tie-up the loose ends with words the Bureau would find acceptable to explain how they found every missing woman alive, how the profile can be used in court, and how to find them faster next time. 

 

Throughout the day, Spencer’s been on the cusp of asking some of the team to join him tonight for dinner, maybe drinks. Really, it’s to meet Remy, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever ask if he tries to open with  _ hey, so want to meet my boyfriend you haven’t heard anything about _ . 

 

Morgan and Prentiss close their finish files (well, the ones they didn't slip onto Reid's desk) on their last case, ready to head home after a long day.

 

"Anyone up for a bite to eat?" Reid asks before they can leave. 

 

"I have plans, thanks though," Morgan says in his usual dismissal. 

 

For years it bothered Spencer, but now he doesn't let it get to him. They all have such little time away from the BAU. It makes sense to want to have a some distance to tend to the other aspects of their lives. But tonight isn't like all the other times Reid's asked out of the blue--seeking out connection when he knows he'll go home to nothing of any importance. No, tonight there is a purpose to getting them out. 

 

"What if I buy the first round?" Reid asks, sweetening the pot a little and hoping Derek will pick up on his insistence. 

 

Emily and Derek share a look with poorly hidden smirks. They nod and stand up to grab their coats. Rossi waves them goodnight as he passes.

 

"You wanna grab Garcia? Make a night of it?" Emily asks before flipping her hair out from under her cinched coat. 

 

"Step ahead of you, gorgeous!" Garcia strolls into the bullpen with her purse under her arm and a wide smile. "He tell you what this is about yet?"

 

Derek quirks an eyebrow. "No, he hasn't mentioned it." He turns slowly to Reid. "What are you playing at, Pretty Boy?"

 

Reid shrugs and bends down to grab his bag instead of make eye contact with all his friends staring at him, waiting. He knows he's giving away his nervousness, but he can't help it. This night has been something he's been working his way up to for six months now. He's run the scenarios; most likely, the night will go fine and everything will basically remain the same between them all. Reid's counting on those odds to stop him from vibrating out of his skin. 

 

On the way down to the parking garage, they make a game out of figuring out what going out together is about. Garcia is fielding questions while Derek and Emily analyse his microexpressions. His faces starts hurting from smiling so much. 

 

"Is this about anyone we know?" Penelope asks. 

 

Spencer shrugs. "Well, it's about me and you do, in fact, know me."

 

"True...and I'm not seeing anything under that," Derek says. 

 

"I don't know. You see how he's holding onto his messenger bag?" Emily retorts. 

 

"Come on, you guys! You know putting me on the spot will bring out certain behavior you wouldn't see if it were under normal circumstances," Spencer says through laughing. "I'm not used to being the center of attention. That's Morgan's job."

 

"Ooh hoo hoo! I see you deflecting," Derek laughs back. 

 

Spencer rolls his eyes and leans his head back against the elevator wall. "I love my friends. I love my friends. I love my friends," he chants in a mantra to himself so he won't call this all off right here and now. Emily reaches out to pinch his blush-colored cheek. 

 

"Yes, you do. Which is why you should at least give us a hint."

 

The elevator doors ding and open into the parking garage. They walk towards Morgan's car. Reid tries to nab the keys from him, Derek swore to never let him drive unless it was a life-or-death situation. 

 

"Fiiiine! Fine, okay. I will give you one, singular hint. We are meeting someone there." He rounds the vehicle and hops into the passenger seat before the three of them can question him further. 

 

On the way to the restaurant, each of them keep postulating who they're meeting. Garcia thinks it's a woman (specifically, a romantically involved woman). Derek jokes about Gideon popping out of the woodwork earning a smile from Spencer. Emily jumps on Penelope's idea. The two of them go back-and-forth trying to pin down what Spencer's type is. 

 

"Reservation for LeBeau?" Spencer asks the host when they get inside the dimly lit restaurant. 

 

His friends take in the place: warm colors on the walls; string lights providing enough light to see, but not enough to see well; the bar area is comfortably packed while the tables haven't filled up yet, although it's nearly seven. The host nods at them, looking down at his list. 

 

"LeBeau?" Penelope leans in to whisper to Spencer as a server leads them to a rounded booth against the far wall. He shoots her a shy smile, taking the far seat nearest to Emily with Penelope across from him putting the entrance out of his line of sight. He wants to watch it to see when Remy arrives, but ignoring it might help his nerves more than looking up at each person that enters. Derek slides an arm behind Garcia’s shoulders and gives them a little squeeze. 

 

"Looks like our boy has nice taste," Derek comments with a pointed sweep of his eyes around the room. 

 

Spencer smooths down his sweater. The server comes back to fill their water glasses and leaves them with the drink menu until their missing person shows up so they can order together. He adjusts the glasses on its coaster and clears his throat. 

 

"First round is on us, so don't worry about going easy. We shouldn't have to go in tomorrow," he says. 

 

"Careful there, Reid. You haven't seen me drink," Emily says. She winks at him and reaches for the wine list. 

 

"Did you offer drinks and bring us to a nice place just so I wouldn't try to get you doing shots with us?" Derek asks over the rim of his glass of water. He takes a sip and smiles at the recognition on Spencer's face. 

 

"You know, I hadn't thought about it, but I'm very glad we're here and not some dance club. I never want to see tequila again in my life!" 

 

They all laugh, remembering JJ's birthday last year when they introduced him to too many kinds of alcohol over a long night (and morning). Emily had been the designated driver. 

 

"There is a bar," Garcia points out. She wiggles her eyebrows at him. "You are so doing a shot with me." 

 

"Oh, I want in on this," Emily says, ditching the wine list to look at the cocktail menu instead. 

 

Any moment now and Remy will walk over to them, make introductions, probably embarrass him, and his friends will know. 

 

"Want me to text JJ? I'm sure she'd love a drink and have Will put their bundle of joy to bed." 

 

Spencer shakes his head. "No, she knows what tonight is about already."

 

"And that would be?" Emily asks, hopeful. 

 

After tonight, the only people left to tell will be Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer's mom. At least, that's all the people on his side of this relationship. He's unsure who Remy's told aside from Logan, though he can't blame him. From what Spencer's heard about Remy's associates, they might not believe he's in a serious relationship. 

 

Spencer told JJ about Remy just two weeks after they met. He couldn't keep all that man to himself--even if, at first, it was just to get help deciphering the butterflies in his stomach. They had a bottle of wine in her living room as he blathered on about all the things he saw, felt, and knew about Remy. JJ knew he was a goner before he opened his mouth from the look in his eye. Will overheard them after the first glass when Spencer mentioned his accent. 

 

Once things were official between Spencer and Remy, they had dinner with them. Will and Remy got to catch up while JJ gave his the shovel speech, promising no one would find his body if he ever hurt Spencer. While it was embarrassing at the time, thinking back on it warm his heart. JJ is the closest he's ever come to having a sister. 

 

“Penny,” a familiar, deep voice says behind Spencer. “Y’ look as good as ev’r.”

 

He follows Derek, Penelope, and Emily’s line of sight to the person they’re taking in over his shoulder. Remy’s long, auburn hair is brushed to the side of his glasses with some of it tucked behind his ear. His usual trench coat is hanging on his arm. He is dressed up to fit the restaurant’s taste, though Spencer sees through the guise, knowing he also wants to make a good impression on Spencer’s friends. One consistent part of how he compares to his usual self is stunning Spencer in a momentary silence with his looks and cheeky smile. 

 

Spencer reciprocates the smile with his eyes flicking down to fully take in Remy’s shirt and slacks. He suspects they are both a size too small, but appreciates the effect nonetheless. 

 

“You going to introduce us?” Derek asks pointedly, both teasing Spencer and taking the power of the conversation away from Remy. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Reid clears his throat as he makes room for Remy to sit beside him. “Emily, Penelope, Derek, this is Remy. Remy, guys.” 

 

Remy gracefully siddles in close to Spencer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning back with legs spread wide. Spencer wants to elbow him for his blatant posturing, but restrains himself. 

 

“Pleasure t’ meet y’. Spencer here’s told Remy all about y’,” Remy says. 

 

“Well, that’s not very fair. You’ve heard all about us, but we don’t know anything about you other than your name,” Emily says in a friendly tone, trying to break the ice. Remy laughs.

 

Emily hands him the cocktail menu with a smile. He takes it and glances down for a second before folding it and setting it at the edge of the table, signalling that they’re ready to order. 

 

“Highly doubt dat. Even t’ough he ain’t told y’ anyt’ing about ole Remy, y’r profilers, or a people person,” he points out with a nod to Garcia at the amendment.

 

The server comes over for their drink orders. Remy orders himself a scotch. Penelope orders a round of shots to Remy’s surprise and approval. Derek gets wine while Emily orders herself one of the restaurant’s branded mixed drinks. They turn to Spencer expectantly. He orders a gin and tonic, hoping to avoid any comments from Derek, no matter how light-hearted they may be. 

 

The drink menus are replaced with the meal ones before the server leaves. Remy gestures them over and whispers something to them that Spencer can’t quite make out. He eyes him suspiciously. 

 

“You know this place well?” Derek asks. 

 

Remy shrugs. “We came ‘ere a few months back for a date, but dat’s all. Spencer chose de place tonight. Probably to keep Remy in line, non?” Spencer feels his cheeks flush. 

 

“No, no. I happen to like it here and there’s no way any of you can try to make me dance. Plus, the food is pretty nice,” Spencer says. Derek and Penelope laugh at his scrambling to explain. He leaves out that this restaurant is not only dim enough to let Remy relax without his sunglasses on, when they’re alone, but is also mutant-owned. 

 

“Whatever you say, 187, but let’s get to the important business. I couldn’t help, but notice the word  _ date  _ in there…” she trails off with an excited gleam in her eye. 

 

“Yes, Remy and I have been together for six months,” Spencer finally admits. 

 

He knows it’s obvious and they all clocked it the second Remy sat down, but actually telling them feels like such relief. The team is his family. Keeping the happiness that Remy’s brought into Spencer’s life to himself has felt dishonest to them. Yeah, he knows they all have their own lives, not telling everyone everything, but something as big as the man sitting next to him? Spencer settles back into the booth and Remy’s side with a smile. No matter how the team takes all of this, he knows it’s the right thing to tell them. If they can’t be happy for him to find someone, then they aren’t who he thinks they are. 

 

“How’d you two meet?” Derek asks. 

 

Spencer sees Remy open his mouth, but elbows him in the side. “We met at the Smithsonian. I went to see an exhibit on Sasanian Empire ceremonial vessels as well as some Byzantine artworks. Remy was there for a security consultation,” Spencer quickly explains. 

 

“Maybe just say you met in an art exhibit, sounds a little more romantic,” Derek jokes. “Though it does sound very  _ you. _ ”

 

“Cher, y’ ain’t doing it justice just giving the facts like dat. 

 

“So, you work in security, Remy?” Penelope asks. Spencer can already see the searches she’s going to make on him whirring behind her glasses. 

 

“Remy does sometimes, petite. Me main job is teachin’ art ‘istory,” he says, “but I t’ink we all know security pays a bit more.” 

 

“You don’t look like much of a teacher, no offense,” Derek says before taking a sip from his glass. 

 

He looks relaxed and casually interested in the conversation, but Spencer sees what’s underneath it: scrutiny. Derek’s overprotective to a fault. He’s trying to mask it, though everyone at the table probably sees through it too. 

 

Spencer's glad when the drinks arrive, creating a brief pause in the questioning. Remy is taking it all in stride, but the interrogation is starting to grate. Penelope raises her shot glass and waits for everyone aside from Derek to grab theirs. He lifts his wine glass instead. 

 

"To the happy couple and getting deets," she toasts with a wink. They all clink and knock the shots back. Spencer shakes his head after the liquid goes down and waits out the afterburn. 

 

"Deets?" he asks, half hoping she won't elaborate. 

 

"Details! Come on, met in a museum. There's more to it than that and I know it. You can pull a curtain over my eyes on romance, genius. You should know better," Penelope says, the furocity in her words accompanied by her banging her empty shot glass back on the table. "Mysterious, dark, handsome man with a sexy accent doesn't just jump outta the blue and sweep you off your feet. At least, it hasn't happened to me, so it can't happen to anyone else."

 

"Hey now, Kevin is handsome," Emily points out. 

 

"We aren't talking about Kevin right now. We are talking about Remy!"

 

Remy holds his hands up with a grin. "No ‘olds barred! Let Remy 'ere tell you some details to set your pretty head at easy, non?" 

 

He leans forward towards her and Emily, but keeps his shoulders open enough to still include Derek. He takes a long sip from his drink and let's a purposeful, slow hand raise up to his glasses. Spencer gives his thigh a gentle squeeze under the table, trying to say that he doesn't have to do this and he supports him either way at the same time. 

 

Remy slips his sunglasses down his nose to look over the rims at them with his distinct eyes. Emily and Derek take the revelation in stride while Garcia’s mouth drops open, looking ready to salivate. He locks eyes with her, taking his time as he takes his glasses off the rest of the way, folds them, and sets them down beside his napkin. 

 

“Cherie, y’ want to know more? Spencer an’ Remy did meet where he said, but dat ain’t where all dis got set in motion. Non, dat was a week or so later when dis petit first saw ole Remy playing cards,” Remy drawls out, stretching out his words with Penelope hanging on every one. He probably didn’t even use his charm. She’s been ready to eat him up since he first sat down. Spencer wonders why he never considered what introducing the two biggest flirts he knows would result in. “Y’ want t’ know what he saw?” 

 

Penelope nods. Emily looks just as interested, leaning forward in her seat with his fingers resting against the stem of her martini glass. Remy’s hands slip under the table for a moment. 

 

“Show off,” Spencer mutters before they come back up holding his deck of playing cards. 

 

“Y’ know it,” he says, giving Spencer’s cheek a quick kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> the exhibit info was from [here](https://www.si.edu/exhibitions/ancient-near-eastern-art-4604?width=85%25&height=85%25&iframe=true&destination=node/34388%3Fpage%3D22). 
> 
> i'm *finally* working on the update to one of my remy/spencer fics that's been collecting dust for ages. i might try my hand at a drabble collection for this ship and try out some tropes on them (soulmates, bed sharing, etc) because every ship need to hit all the classics, right? if you have any ideas, prompts, requests, whatever really please don't hesitate to leave them in a comment or over on my [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> please let me know what you think! i'd love to hear your thoughts. [feedback is really what keeps me going as a writer.] thank you so much for reading! it means a lot to meee <3


End file.
